


This Woman Needs

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something...





	1. This Woman Needs

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

This Woman Needs 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something….

 

Josh was sitting in his office, reading through page after page of legislature, looking for anything he could use in his presentation to the President the next day, when he heard singing coming from outside his office. Getting up out of his chair, Josh walked to the door and realized that Donna was singing along to her Discman. Smiling to himself, he listened to her soft voice singing along with the melody.

"This woman who takes on the world  
And picks up your shirts, keeps it together somehow  
This same woman, that melts with your touch  
Wants you to feel what I’m feeling right now  
   
‘Cause this woman needs a safe place to land  
the strength in your hands, to know you know  
what this woman needs is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side, and I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you  
   
This woman needs to be reassured  
That my heart’s your home, and love is what wills you to stay  
I need you to see me in every light  
And hear that you still think I’m beautiful anyway  
   
‘Cause this woman needs a safe place to land  
The strength in your hands, to know you know  
What this woman needs is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side, and I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you  
   
What this woman needs  
Yeah, oh what this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry, so lay by my side  
And I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you  
What this woman needs  
Yeah, what this woman needs  
Yeah, what this woman needs."

Josh couldn't believe the effect that song had on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Going back into his office, he sat down at his desk and began to think about his relationship with Donna. 

\----------------------- 

Donna arrived at work late the next day, having been stuck in traffic on her way to work. Of course, she had slept through her alarm too, but she didn't think Josh needed to know that. Looking into Josh's office, she realized he was already in his meeting with the President. Sitting down at her desk, she noticed a card laying there with her name on it. Opening it, her eyes widened at what was written inside.

"Donnatella,

I don't know if you were trying to tell me something last night by singing along to that song, but overhearing you made me realize that I don't take care of your needs the way I should. So, if you'll give me a chance at dinner tonight, I'd like to know what _"this "_.

Joshua

P.S.- You have a beautiful voice. Maybe you'll let me hear more some time."

‘He heard me?! Josh heard me singing?! Oh my God, what am I going to do?! I can't imagine telling him that I've been listening to that song for weeks now, praying one day that I could find the courage to tell him how I feel. Tell him that I'm in love with him.’

 

End of Part One

  

  


	2. This Woman Needs 2

This Woman Needs 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something…

Author's Note: I forgot to mention in part one that the song Donna was singing along to is "This Woman Needs" by SHeDAISY.

 

"Donna, nice to see that you made it into work this morning."

Donna looked up to see Josh and Leo standing at the end of her desk. Judging by the look on Josh's face, he knew she had read the card.

"Yes Leo, I apologize for being late, but there was an accident in front of me, and I didn't anticipate a traffic jam like that when I left this morning."

"Just try to be here on time Donna. Josh was nervous during the meeting because he was worried about you. Have a good day. I'll talk to you later Josh." Leo turned and walked away. Josh and Donna stared at each other for a moment, before Josh turned away and walked into his office. Donna got up to follow him, but Josh closed the door behind him, a signal to leave him alone for a minute. Donna sat back down at her desk, wondering what she was going to say to him when she went in that office. 

\--------------- 

'She read the note. Oh God, she read the note. I saw it laying there on her desk, open. I could tell that she read it. What she must think of me now? This is going to ruin everything between us. She'll want to transfer so that she doesn't have to be near me, and then I'll lose everything because she is everything to me.'

Josh was sitting at his desk, trying to figure what the look on Donna's face had meant, when there was a knock at the door. Not even waiting for him to say come in, Donna walked through the door. Josh immediately sat up straight, and looked at her.

"Josh, I have something to say, and you are going to listen and not respond until I am finished."

'Oh god, she's gonna say no. She's gonna file sexual harassment charges against me, and I'll be finished in every sense of the word.'

"Your note was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever written me before. And, with the honesty of your note, I feel that there is no other way for me to respond but just as honestly. No, I wasn't singing along to that song to get you to realize what you feel for me. I was singing along to get up the courage to tell you how I feel about you. But, I think that we should wait until dinner tonight to tell each other how we feel. I don't feel that your office is the appropriate place to be talking about this. So, yes, I will have dinner with you tonight. There, I said it. I'll leave now."

Josh was sitting there in shock. That had been the complete opposite from what he expected. He didn't realize he hadn't said anything until Donna was almost out the door.

"Donna? Can you stay in here for a minute?"

Josh got up and walked over to her, closing the door so they could keep their privacy.

"I think that your idea of us talking over dinner is a good idea. But if I don't do what I'm about to do right now, you're not going to be able to keep my hands off of you at dinner tonight."

Donna looked up to see Josh smiling at her, and she smiled as they leaned in close to each other and shared their first kiss. A brief, gentle kiss soon turned into a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss that would have gone on much longer than it did if there hadn't been a knock at the door.

"Mr. Lyman? Are you in there? It's time for our meeting."

Josh and Donna reluctantly separated, knowing they had to get back to work. After a quick check to see if any of Donna's lipstick was on his face, they opened the door, Donna heading back to her desk.

"Of course Senator. Please come in. Oh, and Donna, schedule that appointment for seven o'clock tonight. I'd like to get out of here as early as possible."

Donna smiled at him from her desk and turned to schedule in dinner as Josh closed the door to his office.

  

  

  


	3. This Woman Needs 3

This Woman Needs 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something…

 

7:10.

7:25.

7:40.

8:00.

Donna was sitting at her desk, staring at the clock, waiting for Josh to finish with the report Leo had ordered to be on his desk by morning. Of course, Leo had to wait until they were ready to leave at 6:30 to tell them he needed it by morning.

'Maybe this is the way it's meant to be. Maybe we aren't supposed to be anything more than assistant and Deputy Chief of Staff.'

"Hey Josh, I'm gonna go get a drink from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

Josh looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway. Luckily, she had done all the research for the report ahead of time. Now it was just taking him forever to write it.

"Sure. Donna, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean for tonight to be this way."

"It's okay Josh. We can always have dinner another night."

"Yes we can. But when we're done here, I want to have our conversation. You just pick where we have it."

"Are you sure? I mean it could be pretty late before we get out of here."

"Donna, I'm almost done. Trust me, we'll have plenty of time to talk, and to continue that thing we started earlier in this office." With that, Josh looked back down at the paper while Donna headed towards the cafeteria.

'Why can't I just leave already? I mean, I've been done with the report since 7:15, and I can't seem to get up the courage to actually have this conversation with Donna. But, since I just told her we're having it, I guess I'll be ready to leave when she gets back from the cafeteria. \------------------------------------------------------- 'We always get interrupted. Every time that we've ever tried to begin something like this, someone comes into his office or the phone rings or there's some sort of a crisis. And now, it's a damn report. I just hope that we can get out of here soon. Especially since he said we'll be continuing that thing we started earlier.'

Donna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Leo standing in front of her and walked right into him.

"Oh Leo! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Donna, it's alright. You getting ready to leave? Josh just put the report on my desk."

'He did? I didn't think he was that close to being done!'

"Yeah, I just wanted a drink from the cafeteria. I'll see you tomorrow Leo."

"Tomorrow's Saturday Donna. Tell Josh I ordered you to take the weekend off. Both of you. You've been working too hard."

"I will Leo. Good night."

Donna practically ran back to her desk. There, she found Josh sitting in her chair, with her coat in his hands, waiting patiently for her to come. Hearing her walk up, Josh got up and helped her put her coat on.

"I'm finish-."

"I know. I just ran into Leo. Literally."

"You weren't watching where you were going were you?"

"No, I wasn't. And I didn't mean to walk into the back of him! It was an accident."

"Well, if you say so. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where do you think we should go?"

"My apartment."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, we could go back to your apartment if you wanted to."

"No, my roommate's there. I don't want you to waste your time yelling at the cats."

"Well, my place it is then."

  

  


	4. This Woman Needs 4a

This Woman Needs 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something…

Author's Note: Part 4a is told from Josh's POV. Part 4b is told from Donna's POV.

 

How do you tell your assistant that you're in love with her? How do you tell her that ever since she assigned herself to you in that campaign office you've felt like the missing piece was suddenly there?

Is there some sort of book for dummies on this subject?

Well, one can only wish.

Tonight, I am going to tell Donnatella Moss that I am in love with her.

That I've been in love with her since we packed up and went to Charleston.

That I've been denying it because I didn't think she loved me.

That I would ask her to marry me right now if I knew she'd say yes.

And I'm going to pray she doesn't run out the door.

Not that I think she will. Especially after that kiss we had this afternoon.

That kiss.

It's all I could think about during my meeting with Senator Adams.

It's all I could think about while briefing Leo on what Senator Adams had to say.

It's all I could think about while writing the report tonight.

God, I hope I didn't write that on the back of that piece of paper!!!!!!


	5. This Woman Needs 4b

This Woman Needs 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something…

Author's Note: Part 4a is told from Josh's POV. Part 4b is told from Donna's POV.

 

Josh is being quiet.

So, I'm being quiet too.

Maybe I'm just being crazy, but it looks like he's having a conversation with himself.

Okay, maybe I am crazy.

I mean, I am sitting here staring at him.

We're on our way to Josh's apartment.

There, I will tell him that I love him.

And then, he will probably fire me.

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating.

Maybe.

I'm not sure on that yet.

What am I going to say to him?

'Josh, I'm in love with you. Goodnight.'

No, that sounds like I'm escaping.

'Josh, I've been in love with you since we met.'

No, that sounds like I'm a scared little girl who couldn't tell the truth.

Okay, I'm exaggerating again.

Maybe I'll just say what I feel at that very moment.

That would be good.

Especially if he kisses me again.

I can't tell him that I spent all day thinking about the feel of his lips on mine though.

Even though I can still feel them.

God, how am I going to get through this night?

  


	6. This Woman Needs 4b

This Woman Needs 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something…

 

Josh stuck the key into the lock, and opened the door to his apartment.

"This is it. It's not that clean, so just kind of ignore it."

The first words spoken since they left the White House, Josh held the door open while Donna walked in. He stood there for a moment, watching her walk into the living room.

'Please God, let me be lucky enough to have her.'

"Josh, are you coming in, or do you want me to go back outside?"

"I'm coming. I was just watching you, that's all."

Josh walked into the apartment and headed towards Donna. They slowly backed themselves up against a wall and Josh leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to meet, Josh's phone rang. Pulling away from her, Josh went and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Do you want to explain to me why the back of page 3 says 'Josh and Donna Forever' all over it?"

"Leo! I didn't realize that was on there. I apologize and I'll rewrite that page on a different piece of paper if you'd like."

"Josh, I want you and Donna in my office in an hour to explain this to me."

"Leo, I don't think that's a very go-"

Josh stood there for a second, realizing that Leo had hung up on him. Looking up at Donna, Josh knew he had to tell her and they had to discuss this thing now.

"Josh, what did Leo want? Is something wrong?"

"We need to go back to the White House and explain to Leo why I wrote 'Josh and Donna Forever' on the back of page 3 of the report."

"You wrote what?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you during my meeting with Senator Adams, so I started writing that on the back of a piece of paper. And, I apparently wrote on the back of it as part of the report. Now, Leo wants to see us in his office in an hour."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, I'm going to tell Leo that I love you. I don't care if it gets me fired or not. I need to stop lying about it. Come on, we can talk in the car about what we're gonna tell Leo."

Josh headed towards the door, stopping when he realized that Donna wasn't there with him.

"Donna, you coming?"

"You love me?"

Donna had just realized what Josh had said.

Josh turned around and walked back towards her.

"Yes. I love you Donnatella Moss, and I've been hiding that since Charleston. I'm not afraid to tell anyone that I love you, and that's exactly what I'm going to tell Leo."

"I love you too Josh. I've been afraid to tell you that too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you."

"God, I love you too."

Josh pulled Donna to him and kissed her, the two of them getting lost in each other.

  

  


	7. This Woman Needs 4b

This Woman Needs 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: Josh overhears Donna singing along to her Discman during a late night at work, and begins to realize that she might be trying to tell him something…

 

Leo looked up from his desk to see Josh and Donna walk into his office holding hands.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"There was a traffic jam."

"At 10 o'clock at night?!"

"Leo, please don't yell at Josh. It's not his fault we're late. He had to come pick me up and that's way out of his way, and then it's about a half an hour to get to here from my apartment."

Josh looked over at Donna while they sat down in front of Leo's desk, glad she could think of something to say.

"Fine. When did this happen?"

"When did what happen Leo?"

"I do not have time for your sarcasm Josh. You and Donna. When did this happen?"

"Well, we met back when we were in Manchester and then she-."

"I know when the two of you met Josh! I meant when did you start spending your time writing 'Josh and Donna Forever' on the backs of important documents?!"

"It happened tonight Leo. Josh and I have been avoiding telling each other how we really feel for years now."

"Donna, are you trying to tell me that you were telling each other how you felt in his office earlier today?"

"No. Donna thought that it was inappropriate to discuss this in my office, so we were going to have dinner tonight and discuss it then."

"So, instead of having dinner, Josh was writing the report, and he was a little distracted by the fact that we would have to postpone the dinner, so he wrote on the back of something that he meant to throw away. It's a mistake Leo."

Leo leaned back in his chair and looked at the two of them. He knew that everyone in the office had bets on when Josh and Donna were finally gonna get together. He just didn't want it to interfere in their business relationship.

"Okay, here's my main concern. I don't want this to end in some messy breakup that's gonna result in transferring to another department, quitting, or a sexual harassment lawsuit. If the two of you can assure me that none of that is going to happen, then I won't do anything about this. If you can't, then I'll have to transfer Donna to another department or fire her, which I really don't want to do."

Josh and Donna looked at each other and then looked at Leo.

"I can't speak for Donna, Leo, but I know that I would kill myself before I ever hurt her. I love her Leo. And I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life telling her that. The thought of hurting her hurts me. So, I will do everything I can to make sure that our relationship will never end in a breakup."

Donna looked at Josh and smiled. Turning to Leo, Donna gave her opinion.

"I cannot hurt him. And I will not let him hurt me. And I would quit before I ever let our relationship affect our business relationship in a negative manner. If anything, I think that it would affect our business relationship in a positive manner. I mean, nothing's gonna be that different from the way it has been these past few years."

"Alright, go on and get out of here. I don't want to see either of you until Monday morning. And on Monday, you can explain to the President and the rest of the senior staff how your relationship has changed during the staff meeting. Now get out of here."

Josh and Donna smiled at Leo before getting up and making their way towards the parking lot. When they reached Josh's car, Josh leaned Donna up against it and kissed her softly.

"So, do you want me to take you home or do you want to come back to my place?"

"I don't want to go home. I'm not leaving your side until Monday morning."

"Oh really?" Josh has a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, really." Donna had a huge grin on her face.

"Well, let's head back to my place then." Josh opened Donna's door and helped her into the car. Walking around the other side and getting in, Josh started the car and headed towards his apartment.

"Besides Josh, we have to work on what we're saying on Monday during the staff meeting."

"I think that can wait until Sunday. I have something else in mind until then." Josh smiled, looking over at her.

"And what would that be?" Donna smiled back at him.

"Well, I need to take care of your needs. That was what started this whole thing to begin with."

"Yeah, I think that will last until Sunday, at least. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Oh yeah, I'm up for it. I've only wanted it for so long. But don't worry. We'll be perfectly professional and have a nice little speech prepared for Monday."

Josh looked out his window, wondering what it was going to be like on Monday.

The End

-I'll write a sequel if someone wants me too. But, you've gotta let me know.


End file.
